pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG123: Deceit and Assist
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Episode Plot Drew is training his Pokémon, while Brock gives advice to May on the Contests. She will face Contestants in Double Battles, since it is the second rounds she will go in to after making it to first round. Meanwhile, Ash still trains his Snorunt to use Ice Beam. It goes to use Ice Beam on targets, but sneezes and freezes a Contestant, trying to protect his Pokémon. Torkoal uses Flamethrower, melting the ice. Ash apologizes to the Coordinator, who is impressed by Torkoal and tells him he ought to use it in battle. Ash denies, as he is only cheering for May. He and Max introduce themselves. The man is Anthony, who has a Swalot. He tells them he was going for the Festival, but yesterday, after talking with some people, he found out his ribbons were missing. Ash tells him he is going to help in the search. Jessie is thrilled to have all her 5 ribbons (presumed to be Anthony's) and replies to James she'll be famous and be in magazines. James reminds her that if she's going to enter, her pass will identify her as Anthony. May plans which Pokémon to use in Double Battle. She does not know, so she goes to choose one by one. She picks Skitty first. Skitty begins with Assist, which pushes Cacturne with Fire Spin. Skitty uses Assist once more, turning to Sliver Wind. Harley is impressed by the move, telling her that Assist should be used, as it is unpredictable - that's the hidden ace May ought to use. Caroline and Drew think it is quite risky to rely on that. Meanwhile, Ash and Anthony search for the thieves. May brought Jenny to help them. Jenny tells him he can still participate if he reports, but Anthony is not convinced - he worked hard to get the ribbons. Max realizes that Anthony's pass has also been stolen, so they need to look for a person who does not look like him. The second round has begun - sixty-four Coordinators remain. The people who sent May the letters before watch the Festival via the TV-s. The golden Ribbon Cup is shown as a prize for the victor. The judges haven been extended to number 5 - Raoul, Mr. Sukizo and *three* Nurse Joys. May is looking for the person who stole Anthony's pass. Jessie, who stole his pass, is seen to be dressed like him, though not perfectly. The announcer tells that there are 3 minutes of time limit, the next 32 Contestants will advance to next round and there are max. of 20 points per judge. There are multitude of Coordinators - one of them is Harley. He sends Banette, who makes a scary smile. Banette uses Will O' Wisp and follows with Thunder. The thunder goes up and back to Banette, hurting it, but it still smiles. The judges give him 89 points. Everyone sees the performances, while May and Drew wait to be called. The next one is Anthony, who goes to the stage, However, Jenny, Max, Ash and (real) Anthony are ready to jump the imposter. Swalot swallows Jessie and takes her disguise off. as Jenny is about to arrest Jessie for theft, Jessie is about to put up a fight as She was about to send one of her Pokémon, but James and Meowth take her and make a run for it, telling that they are not for jail. Anyway, Anthony's Swalot performs - it uses Sludge Bomb and uses Bullet Seed, turning the sludge to dust and Swalot swallows the dust - Swalot scores eighty-two points. May arrives and sends Skitty. Skitty uses Assist, which turns to Sliver Wind. It uses Assist again and again, angering Harley because of her performance. Most of the Judges are impress by the wide attacks from many different Pokemon but one isn't because it doesn't show Skitty's individual appeal since it takes a teammates move and turns it into the user's move for one go. One of the Assist moves turns into Solar Beam, which Caroline suspects to be one that Munchlax knows. Skitty uses Assist once more turning to Petal Dance. However, Skitty begins to act strange - it might be due to the effect of Petal Dance, making her confused. Harley is happy to see his work successful. Drew hears this and confronts him stating "I knew it! You're no friend of May's! All that phony baloney talk was just a way to take advantage of her!" May decides not to follow Harley's advice - Skitty uses DoubleSlap on herself, not confusing herself. Harley is terrified and Skitty finishes with Blizzard, leaving an ice tower - Skitty score 79. May apologises to Harley for not sticking to the advice, but Drew reveals the truth - Harley lied to win. He tells her he got revenge on the Contest she and him attended to and May won. He leaves her stricken. Drew agrees to one thing - she should have not listened to him and should trust her Pokémon instead. Drew comes to the stage and sends Masquerain. Masquerain uses Hidden Power and stops the attack, resulting in sparkles released and turn to bubbles. Masquerain uses Silver Wind, spraying the bubbles across the stadium. Amazingly, Drew gets a perfect score of one hundred! Later, Robert gets the same score with Milotic as well. The screen shows the Coordinators going to next round - Robert, Drew, Harley and (among others), May! The screen displays the battles for tomorrow - May needs to battle none other than Harley. At the night, Jessie plans to (somehow) participate in the Grand Festival. Next day, the second round begins. The first ones are May and Harley. May sends Beautifly and Bulbasaur. Harley sends Banette and Cacturne. Debuts Move Ingrain Quotes :"Who needs all o' dat pressure anyways? I'd rather be a simple Pokémon thief." - Meowth :"Hold it right there, you crook!" - Anthony :"(gasps)" - Jessie :"You're wanted for questioning." - Officer Jenny :"Who are you, anyway?!" - Ash :"Give back my ribbons and my pass!" - Anthony :"The real guy!" - James :"Wouldn't ya know it? Dose twoips got involved." - Meowth :"Where do you get off calling me a crook?" - Jessie as Anthony :"Swalot, use Swallow!" - Anthony :"Swaaaaaaaaaal!" - Swalot :"Whoa!" - Jessie as Anthony as she gets swallowed :"Hey! Who turned out the lights?! Let me out of here!" - Jessie in her real voice :"Ugh!" - Ash :"That's gross!" - James and Meowth :"Swalot, Spit Up!" - Anthony :"Aaaah! (grunts)" - Jessie :"Team Rocket!" - Ash :"That was really disgusting!" - Jessie :"You're under arrest for theft!" - Officer Jenny :"Yeah? That's what YOU think, Jen! Huh? Hey!" - Jessie :"Don't do it!"- James :"We ain't cut out for prison!" - Meowth :"ESCAPE!" - James and Meowth :"I WANT TO COMPETE! WAAAAAH!" - Jessie :"Great job, Ash!" - Max :"You sure helped out Anthony." - Brock :"Yeah. I should've known it was Team Rocket." - Ash :"Good thing they're not too bright." - Caroline :"Ugh! Please, cry me a river!" - Harley to May after he tricked her :"All right, so Plan "A" didn't work. Time to put Plan "C" into action." - Jessie :"What's Plan "C?"" - James :"And shouldn't dere have been a Plan "B" foist?" - Meowth :"I don't care if I have to work my way through the whole alphabet! I'm gonna be in that contest!" - Jessie :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet Trivia * Featured Pokémon: Tropius, Combusken, Flygon * The dubs title is a reference to a "Cease and Desist". Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane